ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
School Day
Riley has a very interesting first day of school. Plot: The day has started out pretty good, as Riley was ready to begin his first day of high school, but a bad turn of events happens. Riley sees himself fighting an alien thug who was hired by Psychobos to bring him in. Riley: Come on man, I just want to start my first day of school! Is that so hard to ask?! Alien: Like I care what you have to say. You're a pathetic little meat sack of a human being. I don't know why Psychobos wants you brought in. The alien tries to attack Riley, but Riley uses his Necrofriggian powers to freeze his attacker's feet. Alien: What? How did you do that? Riley: Because dude I'm not just an ordinary human. In fact I'm not even human. You see your employer Dr. Psychobos created me. Alien: Say what? Riley: You see I'm a clone that was spliced with several bits of DNA from various alien species. You see so far I know that I have, Galvan, Necrofriggian, Conductoid, Cerebrocrustacean, Vaxasaurian, Petropian, and a few others I'm sure. Alien: You're an abomination! Riley: Yup I'm a freak, but you look like a giant two legged jackal. Alien: Yes because I am a Jackalite! Riley: You're suppose to be intergalactic garbage men, not mercs for hire. Oh well it's time I send you back to where you belong. Your people's sense of justice is very strict from what I hear. Alien: You wouldn't! Riley: I would and shall. So, so long sparky because I already contacted your kind. They'll be here right about... The Jackalite is teleported away. Riley: Now. Oh how I love progress. However Riley soon looks at his watch to see the time. Riley: Oh cripes I'm going to be late! Oh wait no I won't. I have Kineceleran DNA so all I have to do is run really, really, really fast. So then Riley makes his way to school just in the nick of time. Riley: Just in time thank goodness. I just need to get my schedule and I'll be on my way. Psychobos looks upon him via viewing screen. Psychobos: Drat! Drat! Drat! Drat! He's a big annoyance as Ben Tennyson! Alien 2: Yeah well you shouldn't have trusted the flea bag. Jackalites are incredibly stupid. Psychobos: And what about you? You're a simply a common Flaurona, Chloro. You are just as inferior minded. Chloro grabs Psychobos with his tendrils. Chloro: And yet I can squeeze the life out of you Psychobos. Psychobos: Do so and you won't get paid. Chloro lets Psychobos go. Chloro: Fine so what's the plan? Psychobos: I am not one to interrupt an education and since it is Earth I use the term loosely. Although once he is out of school then you can go down there and bring him to me. Chloro: With pleasure. Riley makes his first step towards the main entrance of the school where he sucks in the school atmosphere. Riley: I finally made it to high school. I'll just get my schedule from the main office and get to my classes. As he looks on his schedule, Riley tries to also ask some questions. Riley: Excuse me could you... Students just walk pass him and he can't say a word. Riley: Could you, would you...this must be what it's like to be the new guy. I like it, but is that sad? Girl: Only if you're craving attention. Riley: Um no not really. Oh um I'm kind of nervous. It's my first day and I've only been in Rapid City for a week. Girl: Then welcome I guess. My name's Janine. Riley: Hello Janine, my name is Riley, Riley Twist. Janine: That's a cool name and wait I heard of you. Riley: You have? Janine: Yes from the principal. You're suppose to be Ben Tennyson's cousin right? You're going to be famous here. Riley: Great that's exactly what I don't want. Janine: Why? I thought it would be cool to have a famous cousin? Riley: Because I'm not really his cousin. I'm his clone. Janine: His what? Riley: You heard me. Janine: Yeah, but I thought I heard wrong. You're a clone as in a genetically engineered organism modeled after an already living organism? Riley: Yes I am and you know a lot about science. Janine: My best subject oh and history. What about you? Riley: I have an advanced brain augmented by two kinds of alien DNA. I'm pretty good at everything. Janine: Really now? Then let me give you a tour of the school and maybe even after school. When it comes to math though it's one of my worse subjects. Riley: Um okay then. Janine: Great it's a date. Janine walks off and leaves Riley alone. Riley: A date? Oh boy this is not in my criteria. I know nothing about human women. Especially the teenage variety. I need to study, so where's the library? So then the school day goes down as normal, but Riley does spend a hefty amount of time in the library studying Earth women. Riley: All these books and computer articles were clearly written by men because they know nothing about women. Time passes on and school lets out and so far Riley had a decent day, but he has other concerns. As he is waiting for Janine, he is captured by a plant tendril. Chloro: So you are Riley Twist? This will be easy. Riley: A Florauna? First a Jackalite and then a Florauna. Could we make it quick please because I actually have a date. Chloro: Sure just let me squeeze the air out of your lungs which then I'll take you to Psychobos. Riley: Um not going to happen salad bar because I have at least two different kinds of DNA in my body that can defeat you. Chloro: And what would those be? Riley: Let me show you. Janine is waiting in front of the school for Riley who finally shows up. Riley: Sorry I'm late Janine. I had to pull some weeds out of my garden. Janine: You've been in town one week and out of school for like ten minutes. How do you have a garden with weeds. Riley: Long story so how about that date? Where do you want to go? Janine: How about your place? Riley: I um can't because well I...don't have one. I've been in town a week like you said, but I failed to find a place of residence. I've just been staying in this old warehouse I found. Janine: You're homeless? That's sad, but hey I have an idea. Listen I know we just met, but my mom has a room for rent. I can talk to her and she can hook you up. Riley: That's nice and all, but I don't have any money on me. Janine: We can work something out. Riley: Okay then. Just let me grab my stuff and I'll bring it over. Janine: Great I'll see you then. Janine walks off. Riley: You know I think I'm starting to like her. I just need to keep the fact that I have more than just a genius brain a secret. So then Riley is finally starting to get the hang of being an Earth teenager, but there are still more steps to come most definitely. TO BE CONTINUED... Characters: Heroes *Riley Twist Villains *Dr. Psychobos *Chloro (Debut) *Jackalite Mercenary Others *Janine (Debut) Category:Episodes